1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to flooring systems. More particularly, this invention relates to flooring systems that encompass two flooring surfaces that are butted up against each other along a joint. Specifically, this invention is directed to a flooring system and a divider used therewith to transition over the joint. The divider includes first and second members that are engaged with each other. The second member is permanently secured to a base surface beneath the two flooring surfaces. The first member is rotatable relative to the second member between a first position where it locks one of the flooring surfaces in place and a second position where it is disengaged from that flooring surface and the flooring surface may be removed for cleaning and/or replacement.
2. Background Information
It is frequently necessary to utilize more than one type of flooring in a building. Wherever two different types of flooring are laid adjacent each other in end-to-end relationship, there may be created an aesthetically displeasing joint between the flooring types. This is especially true of situations where one of the flooring types is raised relative to the other.
It is known in the art to place a transition piece between the two surfaces. Typically the transition piece will be permanently secured to a base surface, such as a concrete pad or wooden subfloor, in a gap between the two flooring surfaces. Each side of the transition may be butted up against an end of one of the flooring surfaces. Alternatively, one side of the transition may be butted up against an end of one of the flooring surfaces, and a region of the transition will overlap the end of the other flooring surface. Previously known devices have made it extremely difficult to remove one of the flooring surfaces, for cleaning purposes, for example. Instead, it has been necessary in the past to clean the flooring surfaces in situ.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved transition device or divider for a flooring system that will enable the user to quickly and easily remove one of the flooring surfaces for cleaning or replacement, and which will enable that flooring surface to be easily reengaged in the flooring system when the cleaning is completed.